pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Former Life Flashbacks
Synopsis Dragonet tells the group the story of how she came to the Pokémon World and ended up finding out she was actually a Ninja Dragonet. Transcript Rotom: Bubs, can I ask you a question? How did you even get to the Pokémon world and find out you weren't a normal mandarin dragonet like you thought? Dragonet: Ooh, that's a great question. I'll explain the whole thing. Once upon a time, in Reeftown in the Splash and Bubbles universe, there lived a little pink fish named Bubbles and her 3 friends. (Flashback starts) Bubbles and her best friend Splash were sliding down the coral slide at Dorsal Park. Splash: Let's do it again! And again! Just as Bubbles was about to slide down, she saw an apple in a small metal box. She swam over to take a bite, but suddenly a wire cage snapped down, trapping her inside. Splash: Don't worry, I'll get you out! Before he could, a portal opened up and sucked the cage with Bubbles in it inside. It closed. ... Bubbles woke up on a blanket inside a doctors' office. She saw several other fish who looked like her with different colors. These other fish looked very familiar, but she panicked and didn't know how she was even alive without being in water. She had no idea where she was. Male voice: Calm down. We're here to help you. Bubbles: Where am I? Rescuer: I'm a doctor. We found you lying on the ground, and you're very skinny. Bubbles: But I ate all this plankton, but I never felt full and it made me feel sick. Rescuer: You're not supposed to eat plankton. Here, have an apple and some oats. While she ate her oats, another rescuer wrapped her in a blanket and got her some IVs. They knew that she was malnourished because she wasn't aware she was a Ninja Dragonet who was eating the wrong diet. They then gave her vaccines and placed her in a quiet room so she could calm down. Rescuer #2: Do you know what kind of fish you are? Bubbles: Uh, a mandarin dragonet. Rescuer #2: Actually, you aren't. You're a Ninja Dragonet, which are a domesticated Pokémon species. Before she could ask any more questions, somebody grabbed her and shoved her in a sack before running off. The sack was thrown in the back of a car and everything went dark. ... Hours later, she found herself in a cage. There were no soft blankets like the rescuers had given her. Bubbles: Somebody, help me! I'm a Ninja Dragonet, whatever that means! ???: We'll find out if you are a Ninja Dragonet or not. Bubbles shook in terror at the harsh, loud voice. Two hands grabbed her and forcibly hooked her up to wires as she tried to fight back to no avail. On a small screen, the two figures had zoomed on a section of DNA that all Ninja Dragonets posessed. For an unknown reason, Bubbles had this section of DNA dormant. Bubbles: Please! Let me go! I be.... A foot kicked her in the face to silence her. The light on the machine started to flash as that section of genetic code in her body started to be expressed. She felt very weird and terrified at the same time. Bubbles (Panicked): What's happening?! After the "experiment," Bubbles felt slightly different. She made her fins poof into frog arms and back to fins again, which meant she really was a Ninja Dragonet all along. The scientists, meanwhile, were discussing how to dispose of her. The pink fish overheard them saying "We should just euthanize her." Bubbles (Thinking): I have to escape. They're going to kill me! She tried to get to the door, but heard a scream belonging to her childhood friend Cakey. The scientists were torturing her. There were already two Ninja Dragonet corpses.